


Te quise, quiero y querré...

by skymoon



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No hay mar en el mundo ni fuerza capaz que pueda este fuego apagar sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez te quise, quiero y querré... Ni en guerra ni en paz, ni todo el universo podrán hacerlo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agotado

Gene suspiró posando dos dedos sobre el puente de su nariz. Estaba agotado. El día había comenzado a primera hora de la mañana con una buena reprimenda del jefe de urgencias. Una charla cargada de razón y a la que sabía que tenía que enfrentarse desde el comienzo de semana. Después de todo estampar contra la pared al padre del pequeño que había ingresado días antes no había sido la decisión más acertada. Pero, pensándolo bien, no es que no tuviera claro que volvería a hacerlo. Las lesiones presentadas por el niño le habían hecho hervir la sangre de tal manera que se encontró perdiendo, por primera vez desde que comenzase a trabajar en el lugar, los nervios.

 

Ese lunes había sido horrible. Dereck, el mismo que le había regañado, le mandó directo a casa con tan solo una mirada. Cuando llegó allí y ante los ojos asombrados de quien vivía con él se dio cuenta de que llevaba la camisa manchada de sangre. Ni tan siquiera se había cambiado. No le dirigió la palabra. Enfiló hacia la ducha dejando caer la prenda en el suelo al tiempo que golpeaba con el puño en la pared. Se hizo más daño de lo que quiso revelar.

 

La llamada de teléfono del propio director del centro no hizo otra cosa que enfadarle más. Había situaciones y cosas que no entendía. ¿Pretender permanecer impasible frente a un tipo que había llevado a un coma irreversible a su propio hijo de 5 años a base de golpes? Estaba cansado de tipos así... estaba cansado de haber arriesgado la vida y luchado en una guerra para mantener seguro un mundo en el que hombres así se creían con derecho a campar a sus anchas y romper en mil pedazos lo más frágil y valioso que tenía la humanidad. La inocencia de ese niño y de tantos otros que habían pasado por la sala de urgencias le rompían el alma.

 

No había estudiado medicina, no era médico, para ver impasible como mataban el futuro.

 

Y, hoy, tres días después. Tras la bronca se vio sumergido en una vorágine de heridos de balas producto de la nueva reyerta de una ciudad que estaba camino de convertirse en una de las más peligrosa del país.

 

Entró a las 7 de la mañana... marcaban las doce de la madrugada y se le habían muerto seis en los boxes. Casi era irrelevante que hubiera conseguido mantener en el lado de los mortales a otros tantos. El marcador empezaba a contar en número negativos. Y él... estaba agotado. Real y verdaderamente agotado.

 

Echó la cabeza para atrás hasta que dio con el muro, cerró los ojos, suspiró y se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentado fumando un cigarro con el silencio del tejado y del cielo nocturno como mudo testigo.

 

Ni tan siquiera se inmutó cuando escuchó los goznes oxidados de la puerta al abrirse ni cuando oyó a la misma cerrarse tras quien hubiese llegado. Reconocería el sonido de esos pasos en cualquier lugar. Y el olor de quien se sentó a su vera era inconfundible. Al igual que el tacto de las manos que cogieron las suyas para abrigarlas al calor de su piel.

 

Una palabra brotó de sus labios. Como una oracion.

 

  * Dick...

  * Vámonos a casa, Gene. - un nuevo suspiro. - Vámonos a casa, cariño y no vuelvas aquí hasta dentro de unas semanas.

  * Tengo turno de noche lo que queda de semana.

  * Tienes vacaciones... - giró la cabeza para mirarle confundido. - Dereck llamó esta tarde a mi despacho. Me contó que estaba preocupado por ti. Me dijo lo que tu no me habías contado. ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? - no había reproche en la voz del pecoso.

  * Porque no me arrepiento...

  * Yo tampoco lo haría pero no me refiero a eso... estoy para apoyarte en lo que necesites siempre y cuando me cuentes qué te sucede. No puedo protegerte ni cuidarte sino...

  * Soy un adulto, Dick... - esas cuatro palabras si estaban cargadas de veneno. Y se arrepintió de decirlas nada más expresarlas. Le miró cerrando de nuevo los ojos... y esta vez lo que oyó fue que se ponía en pie. Iba a murmurar una disculpa cuando sintió un dedo de su novio posarse en sus labios.

  * No son necesarias... - le miró, arqueó las cejas al verle extender una mano hacia él. Se la cogió. Dick tiró de él, cuando lo tuvo de pie frente a él pasó los brazos por su cintura para pegarle a su cuerpo. Cuando lo tuvo así le empezó a susurrar la letra de una canción, en voz baja y tan solo para él.




 

Y Gene tembló al mismo tiempo que un par de lágrimas resbalan por su mejilla al oír el estribillo de aquellas palabras que enmarcaron el primer juramento que se hicieron el uno al otro pocos días después de Bastogne.

 

_“Y no... no quiero mas clases de falsa moral_  
 _que nadie es culpable por amar_  
 _en mi pecho no late la razón_  
 _sólo el mas sincero y puro amor_

_No hay mar en el mundo_  
 _ni fuerza capaz_  
 _que pueda este fuego apagar_  
 _sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez_  
 _te quise, quiero y querré...”_

 

 

 

 


	2. Aquella cama...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y el deseo se hizo realidad para acabar siendo mucho más que pasión...

Rachamps fue la primera vez que se probaron. Y se gustaron. Metz fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Gene se había pasado buena parte del día en uno de los camiones de los soldados rodando como todos camino del siguiente alto en el viaje. Si alguna vez la comitiva paraba saltaba agilmente de su lugar para ir a revisar a alguno de los heridos y ocuparse de que Lipton estuviera bebiendo suficiente y se mantuviese hidratado. Aunque estaba claro que poco podía hacer en medio del frío y con un sargento primero que era evidente empezaba a desarrollar una pulmonía que comenzaba a ser más seria de lo debido.

 

Dick lo tenía claro con tan solo verle el ceño fruncido cuando regresaba a su vehículo y se sentaba de nuevo junto a Liebgott y Heffron. Este último trataba de darle conversación pero como siempre eran raras las ocasiones en que el médico de la Easy le respondía. Estaba preocupado y Winters que comenzaba a conocerle como algo más que uno de sus subalternos lo tenía muy claro. Y esa preocupación le empezaba a inundar a él. Lipton era esencial para la moral y el buen funcionamiento de la tropa. No se podía permitir el lujo de perderle. Además le tenía una estima grande, le apreciaba mucho. No quería tener que decir adiós a quien sin duda podría ser no solo uno de los mejores hombres de su compañía sino a un amigo excepcional.

 

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Metz fue alojado en una casa de dos dormitorios con baño. Nix ocuparía el que tenía la cama más pequeña, el que sin menor duda había sido del matrimonio que hubiera vivido allí por él. Miró con deleite la cama de dos cuerpos que ocupaba la estancia. Ni se acordaba de cuando había podido dormir en una como esa. Miró hacia el exterior a través de la ventana. Fuera comenzaba a llover y aún siendo un lugar que se mantenía en buenas condiciones se notaba el frio del exterior. Estaba siendo un invierno especialmente crudo.

 

El cuarto de aseo se encontraba junto a la habitación principal, entró en él despojándose de la guerrera. Oyó su nombre al otro lado de la puerta. Reconoció su voz y al hacerlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Aún se le erizaba la piel recordando el tacto de su piel contra la suya. Y el sabor de sus labios. Y su hombría dentro de él.

 

No dudó a la hora de abrir para salir a su encuentro.

 

  * Doc... - habló por si en la casa había alguien más.




 

  * He visto al capitán Nixon dirigirse al cuartel general para hablar con el general Sink. Me dijo que estarías aquí.




 

  * ¿Estamos solos? - el cajun asintió sonriendo de forma enigmática. Miró hacia la espalda de Winters fijando sus ojos en la bañera que ocupaba el centro del aseo. Con su ducha y todo.




 

  * Jamás he usado una de esas... - afirmó.




 

  * No seré yo quien te impida sumergirte en ella... - contestó con sorna Dick.




 

  * Gracias, creo que lo haré.




 

  * ¿Cómo está Lip? - inquirió cediéndole el paso. Gene suspiró con desánimo. - ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer?




 

  * No se me ocurre nada más a parte de lo que ya he hecho.




 

  * Entonces creo que por unas horas te mereces olvidarte de cuidar a los demás y cuidar de ti.




 

  * No sé si podré hacerlo yo solo...




 

  * Puedo ayudarte...




 

  * No me parece mala idea. - ahora ambos estaban en el interior. Dick había empujado la puerta que se cerró tras ellos con un ruido sordo. Alargó una mano hacia el joven depositándola en su mejilla.




 

  * Eres... - de nuevo se sonrojó algo azorado. Los azules ojos de su compañero se clavaron en los suyos.




 

  * Dime... - le animó.




 

  * ¿Cómo... - no encontraba las palabras. En su cerebro sonaban vanas y absurdas pero no hallaba otra forma de describir lo que sentía por él, frente a él. - ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan sexy... tan... guapo... tan... - Gene se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él. Echó los brazos a su cuello y sin titubeo alguno posó sus labios sobre los de su superior al tiempo que con un tenue murmullo le contestaba deteniendo sus halagos.




 

  * Mi mamá me hizo así... será la sangre francesa.




 

  * ¿Y ese humor? - inquirió divertido Dick sin dejar de besarle.




 

  * De mi papá... - volvió a contestar medio bromeando el del Bayou.




 

  * Pues no sabes lo bien que me comienzan a caer tus padres. - Pronto la palabras sobraron acalladas por la lucha sin tregua de labios, lengua, saliva, suaves mordiscos y manos despojando sin ninguna timidez prendas molestas que obstaculizaban franquear horizontes anhelados. Cuando por fin su pulmones reclamaron algo de oxígeno Dick volvió a hablar. - Quiero mimarte... - el turno de sonrojarse fue el de Gene. - ¿Me dejarás? - el otro asintió aún con las mejillas arreboladas. Dick acabó de desnudarle parándose momentáneamente para contemplar la sensual y erótica belleza de aquel cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, de aquella piel pálida surcada en algunas partes por cicatrices antiguas y otras no tan viejas como la que señalaba la herida que el sanitario sufrió en Foy y que casi le costó a él un infarto. Sonrió sintiéndose con más valor al notar como su chico, ya no le podía considerar de otra manera, se mordía el labio inferior. Y ni dos minutos después se encontraba desnudo él también frente a frente.




 

La exultante desnudez de Dick se volvió para abrir el grifo de la bañera y buscar la temperatura adecuada del agua. Se deleitó en la sugerente curva de su pálido trasero. Se relamió los labios deseoso de adentrarse en la abertura que tenía frente a él y que le atraía como a un imán. Cuando todo estuvo listo su superior se volvió tendiéndole la mano. Roe la cogió con firmeza y juntos entraron en el lugar acomodándose en el interior dejándose acariciar por el agua caliente que relajó sus músculos y enardeció algo más que sus sentidos.

 

El sanitario se recostó sobre el pecho del otro que pasó sus brazos por la cintura del menor para a su vez coger una esponja, empaparla y dejar caer el líquido sobre el cabello del chico. Gene cerró los ojos sintiendo como restregaba suavemente una pastilla de jabón por su cabeza para quitarle el polvo y la suciedad del camino. Suspiró. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan seguro. Y tan protegido.

 

  * Dick... - acabó murmurando. El de Pensilvania volvió a besarle a modo de contestación. - Te quiero dentro... - siguió besándolo mientras notaba como su pene empezaba a cobrar grosor. - ¿Te gusta la idea? Quiero sentirte en mi interior. Quiero estar lleno de ti...

  * Nunca he hecho algo así, Gene...

  * Te guiaré...

  * No quiero hacerte daño...

  * No lo harás... y lo estás deseando... - medio gimió el cajun al notar la dureza del otro en su trasero.

  * No hay forma de negarlo... - unió su gemido al de su acompañante.




 

Las manos del pelirrojo habían descendido por su cabello acariciando la piel del cuello, los hombros... comenzaron a pellizcar sus pezones. Seguía besando cada centímetro a su alcance encantado de como se le iba acelerando la respiración al a veces taciturno moreno.

 

Sin importarles verter agua al suelo hizo que su amante se volviera para encararle. Una vez frente a él se sumergió en sus labios mientras con las manos pegaba su cuerpo al del chico y acariciaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance hasta llegar a su sugerente trasero. Ese que había presidido tantos y tantos sueños húmedos. Y que tantas veces se había sorprendido mirando con deleite.

 

  * Ve acariciando la zona con los dedos, Dick. - murmuró Gene sin apenas separar un milímetro los labios de los de su superior. Hizo lo que le pidió. Sintió las manos del muchacho aferrarse a sus brazos mientras comenzaba a jadear.

  * Salgamos de aquí... te quiero en mi cama... - el Mayor sentía el ardor recorriendo la sangre de sus venas. La necesidad imperiosa de tenerle para él solo sin que nada ni nadie le interrumpiese para finalmente poder recostarse cuando todo acabase y perderse en las gotas de sudor que surcarían su piel. Le iba a hacer recordar esa noche para el resto de sus días.




 

Desnudos y empapados llegaron al lecho. De un tirón retiraron la colcha. Un empujón sobre el pecho y Roe cayó en el colchón. Le vio abrir las piernas en una muda invitación que aceptó sin decir nada. Se arrodilló entre ellas para cogerlas con sus manos y situarlas entorno a su cintura. Se medio tumbó sobre él que ciñó los brazos a su cuello para volver a devorarle. Estaba claro que entre las muchas cosas que excitaban al sureño estaban aquellos besos posesivos y ardientes. Besos que Winters estaba más que complacido de devolver con igual entusiasmo.

 

Su mano encerraró la erección del sanitario que gimió con voz queda. Como consciente de que por mucho que estuvieran solos aquello era un acto de valentía en la que ambos se jugaban la vida. Richard lo sabía pero el otro era la única razón por la que sería capaz de renunciar a absolutamente todo. Enfrentarse a un pelotón de ejecución era un asunto nimio en comparación a la alternativa de no tenerle con él. Temblando entre sus brazos. Suspirando junto a su oído y haciéndole estremecer. Estrechando sus dedos con fuerzas, perdiéndose en los ojos de cada uno. Y declarándose un amor enorme, puro y sincero. Brillante como el más brillante sol de una tarde de verano.

 

  * Fóllame, Dick. Por favor, por favor... entra en mi. Te necesito... por favor.

  * Guíame... - le pidió. Gene bajó su mano hasta encontrar el pene del pelirrojo. Sin duda, como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, y el oficial supo que sin duda era así, lo colocó en el punto adecuado.

  * Estoy preparado... no te preocupes. Aguantaré... pero no me hagas esperar más, no puedo desearte con más intensidad. Por favor, Dick, por favor. - Le miró unos segundos en silencio, finalmente asintió y empujó. Al verle fruncir el ceño casi se arrepintió de haber aceptado pero se lo había prometido y solo aquel comienzo ya le había hecho tener que apretar los dientes ante el inicio del placer. Siguió pues y gradualmente fue haciéndole suyo. Jamás pensó que sentiría algo como aquello. Jamás pensó que podría contemplar algo tan hermoso como el alma de Gene asomar al pozo de sus océanos dándose por completo, con plena confianza de que sería recibido con un amor inmenso y sincero. Como así era.




 

Dick echó la pelvis hacia atrás y volvió a adelantarse esta vez con un solo movimiento. Exquisito y delirante eran palabras que se quedaban cortas. Abrumador se le acercaba mucho. Y la frente húmeda de su chico, los labios rojos y la piel sonrojada. Los dedos aferrados a las sábanas. Las piernas enganchadas a su cuerpo para hacerle uno con él.

 

  * ¡¡¡Gene... oh, Dios!!!

  * Sigue... más fuerte, Dick. Más, necesito más dureza... más dentro... - le vio boquear buscando aire cuando se detuvo para coger impulso y llegar hasta donde era muy posible que hacia mucho que nadie llegaba. - Te quiero... - le oyó murmurar. Y le devolvió la declaración con una serie de profundas acometidas. Escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Le mordió marcándolo sin darse cuenta.




 

Las pupilas del muchacho se dilataron. Las uñas se clavaron en la espalda del pecoso. Aferrándose a sus músculos. Le estaba volviendo loco. De placer, de sensualidad, de amor.

 

  * Más... más... soy tuyo... señor... - una sonrisa juguetona adornó los labios del que comenzó siendo teniente en Inglaterra y ahora era capitán. Nunca había estado tan duro, nunca había sentido tanto... - correte dentro, amor... - le oyó pedirle.

  * Te adoro... - consiguió murmurar entre jadeos. Y un grito gutural escapó de su garganta cuando alcanzó el climax. Cerró los ojos con fuerza creyendo ver el universo entero tras sus párpados. Y entonces le oyó a él.

  * Llévame contigo... - volvió a aferrarse a su miembros y con solo dos enérgicos movimientos notó que inundaba su propia piel de aquella leche caliente, blanca y espesa. Y se desplomó sobre él. Y entre brumas se oyó hablar así mismo.

  * Te amo.




 

Unos veinte minutos después, cubiertos por las ropas de cama se acurrucaron el uno junto al otro olvidándose de donde estaban. De quienes eran. De que aquello estaba prohibido y penado con la muerte.

 

Recordando solo que no había otro lugar en el que quisieran estar que en aquella cama. En aquel lecho testigo de la confirmación de un amor recién nacido y fuerte. Recordando que si eran afortunados ellos sabían que aquello duraría para siempre.

 

Siempre y cuando lucharan por ello.

 

Y, si de algo no se les podía acusar era de no saber luchar.

 

 


	3. Si te mueres te mato...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O como Doc puede ser el mejor hombre de la Easy... o casi.

 

  * ¡¡¡Sanitario!!! - el grito resonó por encima del ruido de los disparos y las explosiones. La mirada del joven escaneó la superficie buscando su objetivo. Aferró con fuerza la bolsa de los suplementos, se puso en cuclillas y cuando lo hubo localizado sintió la adrenalina recorrer sus venas como fuego. E inició la carrera. Tras él escuchó las voces de Babe, de Ralph, de Lipton y de él, de Dick... llamándole para que se detuviera. Las balas no habían dejado de surcar el espacio entre los alemanes y ellos. Daba igual... tenía un trabajo que hacer. Traer al caído de vuelta, a ser posible sano y salvo. Justo cuando esquivó el primer proyectil con un ágil quiebro de cintura volvió a oír la voz de su superior de más rango.

  * ¡¡¡Fuego de cobertura para Doc!!! - Flanqueado por eso pero no sintiéndose más seguro siguió su alocada marcha. Dos veces cayó al suelo al resbalar en el barro, otras tantas se levantó preguntándose cómo demonios no detenían el intercambio de tiros al ver la cruz roja destacada sobre su casco y guerrera. Había una cosa llamada convención de Ginebra que debería salvaguardar su integridad. Evidentemente una cosa era lo que decidían las cabezas pensantes sobre una mesa de roble y otra lo que sucedía en pleno campo de batalla. Una bala golpeó su casco arrancando chispas al contacto de ambos metales. La fuerza le volvió a tirar al suelo. Y el dolor de cabeza comenzó a ser atroz. Aún así se puso en pie de nuevo y siguió hasta llegar hasta el remplazo caído. Notaba un hilo de sangre deslizarse desde la frente.

  * Willis, te voy a sacar de aquí, no te preocupes. - el muchacho, apenas un niño, que yacía tumbado frente a él le miró. Veía el sufrimiento en él como siempre lo veía en los muchos que había atendido consiguiendo salvarlo o sintiendo la vida escapándosele entre los dedos. Echó un vistazo rápido a las heridas que presentaba. Un agujero destacaba en su costado, de él manaba abundante líquido rojo. Rasgó con una mano la ropa del chico para tener mejor visión y acceso. Con la otra buscó en el petate el vial de morfina, compresas limpias y polvos sulfa. - Aguanta, Willis... te sacaré de aquí.

  * Doc... - le oyó murmurar. Dos balas rebotaron junto a ellos. Porqué no dejaban de disparar de una maldita vez. Entre uno y otros acabarían matándolos a ambos. Arriesgar la vida para eso era una tontería supina.

  * Tu resiste... - le oyó sisear de sufrimiento al verter los polvos antibióticos sobre la herida abierta. Procedió a limpiar la sangre y vendar lo mejor y más rápidamente posible. El joven estaba sin casco lo buscó pero no pudo verlo así que sin pensárselo dos veces se quitó el suyo y se lo encasquetó con un solo gesto. Le pasó el brazo por sus hombros ayudándolo a incorporarse. - Intenta cooperar un poco y sujétate a mi espalda. Como cuando algún amigo o tu hermano mayor, o tu padre te llevaba a caballito. - le dijo. Willis hizo lo que le pedía Roe como pudo. El sanitario en cuanto notó que más o menos estaba preparado hizo fuerza con sus piernas y se incorporó con él encima. - Comerás raciones k pero parece que te hayas estado alimentando de una vaca entera.

  * ¿Me acabas de llamar gordo? - una broma por parte del crío era algo bueno. Parecía que eso de alejar el miedo se le empezaba a dar algo más que bien.

  * Me da que sí... Y ahora ni se te ocurra caerte o ese único agujero que tienes dejará de ser tu único y último problema. Y él mío de paso. - Con menos velocidad que en la ida inició el camino de regreso sin demora. El por qué de que siempre hiciera eso como si fuera inmune a las balas era un misterio hasta para él. Pero no era la primera vez, aquella guerra, que se enfrentaba a situaciones que pondrían el vello de punta al más pintado. Se lo podrían haber preguntado a Jean Paul si este estuviera vivo. A día de hoy eso sería un problema... cómo decidirse entre su primer novio y Dick... Medio sonrío... era imposible engañarse a sí mismo. Estaba claro, Winters sería el elegido. Un valor como el demostrado por aquel pelirrojo merecía que se apostara por él. Y su corazón palpitando frenéticamente cada vez que vislumbraba su figura se lo confirmaba. Saberse correspondido era algo tan inesperado y hermoso como ver un arco iris en medio del invierno más cruel de esa contienda. El que estaban viviendo en esos mismos instantes. Quedaban pocos metros para llegar, oía las voces de los miembros de la Easy animándole a ir más deprisa y alcanzar refugio. Y entonces lo notó.




 

Un dolor intenso como el diablo. Recorriéndole la pierna como fuego. Un relámpago de agonía y un grito surgió de su garganta. Trastabilló y cayó sobre la rodilla... Un nuevo grito. No estaba del todo vencido. Intentó incorporarse de nuevo. Otro gemido profundo y agónico.

 

  * Doc, déjame... - el susurro de Willis apenas le llegó. Pero automáticamente se negó a ello. Le dejaría a salvo o moriría en el intento. Intentó seguir avanzando pero le era imposible. Y entonces todo se volvió negro. Tan sólo llegó a escuchar un alarido... su nombre en su voz.




 

Dick le llamaba.

 

* * *

 

Le eriza la piel cada vez que hace algo así. Sabe que Lip le ha regañado más de una vez por arriesgarse de esa manera. Martin igual y ha oído a Harry hacerlo también. Parece que no tenga efecto. Lo lleva en su interior. No dejar a nadie si ve el menor atisbo de alcanzarlo y traerlo de vuelta con los demás.

 

Pero le hace estremecer. Y hoy más que nunca. Con todas esas balas volando a su alrededor. Y que cada vez y de manera insólita logra esquivar. Pero todos saben que en esta guerra hay un proyectil con sus nombres escritos. Solo es cuestión de tiempo y suerte que les encuentre. Gene está echando todas las papeletas para que la suya se cruce en su camino.

 

Es rápido. No puede negarlo. Y un profesional increíble. Se siente orgulloso a la par que asustado. Tan orgulloso de tenerle en la Easy. De que le quiera. De quererle. Aunque esto último sea algo entre ellos.

 

Qué mierda de convención de Ginebra que no protege como debiera a quienes debería salvaguardar con más empeño. Sin ellos, sin los médicos y enfermeras no habría soldados defendiendo causas nobles y muriendo por ellas.

 

Solo pide que esta vez no sea quien le hace suspirar durante todo el santo día quien de su vida.

 

Grita pidiendo fuego de cobertura en un intento de protegerle. No hay demora en la respuesta. Le aprecian tanto como él lo ama. Saber que haría lo que está haciendo por cualquiera de ellos facilita que no haya duda. Oye a Lipton gritarle a Shiffty Powers que localice al que parece mejor tirador de los alemanes. Donde ese chico pone el ojo pone la bala... minuto y medio después hay un boche menos disparando contra su particular ángel de la guardia.

 

Le ve caer, levantarse rebozado en barro y no puede evitar pensar que le encantaría ser él mismo quien después haga desaparecer toda esa suciedad de su cuerpo con sus propias manos. Acariciándole y volviéndolo a tener entre sus brazos. Cuando una de las balas golpea en su casco un grito angustiado muere en su garganta. Se tiene que morder los labios para no sollozar de impotencia.

 

No puede perderle.

 

Ha llegado hasta el reemplazo. Con gestos decididos le ven tratarle. Y se queda mudo de asombro al contemplar como lo carga sobre él y comienza el camino de regreso. Está convencido de que tiene sirviendo bajo su mando al sanitario con más coraje y valentía de todo el ejército estadounidense. El que sea su novio no es el motivo de que lo vea de tal manera. Aunque si subyace bajo ese pensamiento. Gene le fascina y le enamora a partes iguales.

 

Y le hace querer ser lo mejor que pueda ser para hacerle sentir tan orgulloso como lo está de él.

 

Y entonces le oye, cuando le creía ya a salvo. Gritar de dolor. Oye la agonía en su voz. Como frena la caída pero por mucho que quiere no consigue avanzar. La mancha de sangre en su pierna es inmediata. ¡¡¡Está herido!!!

 

No, no, no... esto no puede estar sucediendo. Grita su nombre con más fuerza de la que pudiera esperar. Es como si esa bala le hubiera alcanzado a él mismo.

 

Lo ve caer inconsciente sepultado por el cuerpo del reemplazo. No tiene ni que dar la orden cuando dos de sus hombres salen en su búsqueda. Si a alguien, nadie, van a dejar morir en medio de un campo de batalla es a Eugene Roe. El ángel de la guarda de la compañía Easy.

 

El hombre al que todos en mayor o menor medida deben la vida.

 

Y cuando consiguen hacerles llegar a él y a Willis a territorio seguro desearía ser Spina para poder ser él quien le trajese de nuevo al mundo de los que respiran. Para que fuera su rostro lo primero que viera cuando abriera los ojos.

 

Pero debe resignarse a contemplar como otros luchan por mantener vivo al hombre por el que él moriría.

 

* * *

 

Es de noche. Hace un frío de mil demonios aunque están bajo techo. Winters coloca por enésima vez las mantas sobre el cuerpo aún inconsciente de su chico. Y vuelve a rogar en apenas un murmullo. Se ha tenido que escabullir del puesto de mando a escondidas para poder sentase a su lado.

 

Odia tener que amarle a espaldas de todos. Este es su lugar. Donde debe estar. Aunque también sabe que no puede delegar responsabilidades ni lo va a hacer. No está hecho de esa pasta ni se ha ganado la confianza de sus superiores y el resto de sus hombres por escaquearse de lo que es su trabajo.

 

Pero sabe que este es ahora su lugar. Vuelve a repetirse. Donde debe estar.

 

Le acaricia el rostro.

 

  * No tardes en despertar, Gene. Aún te tengo que regañar por ser un loco y arriesgarte tanto. Y por casi hacer que tu capitán tenga un infarto. A ver si empezamos a comprender que no puedo vivir sin ti. - le habla en voz tenue.




 

Mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que están solos. Cuando lo hace se inclina sobre el muchacho.

 

  * Te juro que te mataré se vuelves a asustarme así. - le vuelve a mirar recreándose en su dulce y, ahora, sereno rostro. - Te quiero.




 

Y le besa.

 

Y como en los cuentos, como si fuera la propia Bella Durmiente, abre los ojos y le sonríe. Con esa hermosa sonrisa que podría derretir glaciares.


	4. Lo prometo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Prescindible? Tú estás loco...

Había sumergido los trapos en agua hirviendo como le pidió Gene. Se había agenciado una pastilla de jabón de la despensa de Nix sin que este se diera cuenta y si lo hacía ya le diría que era en compensación por seguir guardándole el Vat-69 entre sus pertenencias sin rechistar y quejarse. Y ahora, en Noville, tumbado en aquel precario sofá de tres cuerpos, más roto que sólido se sitúo a su lado.

 

Doc se encontraba con los pantalones bajados, la guerrera desabrochada y la camiseta subida. Prácticamente desnudo frente a él. Mirándole a los ojos deslizó sus dedos por los tenuemente marcados abdominales para ir descendiendo hasta los muslos, finos pero fuertes y poderosos. El entrenamiento continúo y aquellas carreras que comenzaron subiendo el Currahee habían surtido efecto. Le gustaba lo que veía, de eso estaba seguro. Sintió como al otro se le aceleraba la respiración. Una de sus manos le aferró la muñeca.

 

  * Dick no sigas por ese camino sino estás seguro de poder terminar lo que estás iniciando. - había un tono lascivo en la voz del cajun. Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica al ver lo que empezaba a marcarse bajo los calzoncillos del moreno. - Por otro lado hemos venido a que aprendas a mantener sana una herida por si lo llegas a necesitar.




 

  * No veo que si ese es el motivo te hayas quitado casi toda la ropa. Solo necesitabas bajarte los pantalones... que no digo que esté mal pero _si no estabas seguro de poder terminar lo que has iniciado no me provoques..._ \- le contestó.




 

  * ¿Yo te provoco? - una carcajada contenida en su garganta y sus ojos brillando divertidos hicieron que el sanitario le devolviera el gesto.




 

  * No estoy seguro de quién ha comenzado todo esto pero comprueba tu mismo los resultados. - Cogió la misma mano que le había retenido y la posó sobre su entrepierna donde al notar la dureza bajo todas las capas de ropa del uniforme Gene tuvo que morderse el labio casi hasta hacerse sangre para no dejar escapar el gemido de deseo que a punto estuvo de dejar salir. Vio como sus ojos buscaban centrarse en otra cosa y recordó, él también, que no se encontraban en posición de aventurarse a algo más que contemplarse mutuamente. Y que después tendrían que acabar, ambos, haciéndose una paja en la soledad de sus raquíticas camas. Roe al lado de Spina, él sólo. Porque el capitán de la compañía tenía derecho a alojamiento privado y no había conseguido convencer a nadie de que realmente no lo necesitaba. Ni lo quería. Las pocas veces que no había acabado durmiendo en soledad lo hizo compartiendo cama con Nixon. No porque ambos amigos pretendiesen algo más sino porque Lew, literalmente, había caído inconsciente en el lecho del de Pensilvania. Completamente borracho. Suspiró. - Mejor hacemos lo que hemos venido a hacer, ¿no crees?




 

  * Sí... - confirmó el sanitario. - Empapa uno de los trapos y primero frota un poco de jabón alrededor para desinfectar el área colindante y la secas. ... - Dick hizo lo que le indicaba. - Ahora haz lo mismo con el otro trozo de tela, escúrrelo y comienza a limpiar la herida desde el centro hacia fuera. Con suavidad.




 

  * ¿No te escocerá?




 

  * Como el diablo pero no queda otra. Una infección sería peor que algo de dolor ahora. - de nuevo el oficial asintió y procedió a ejecutar el procedimiento. Automáticamente las manos de Gene se aferraron a los bordes del tresillo mientras aprieta los dientes. La herida aún era muy reciente y está muy tierna como para que no duela. Y automáticamente Dick sujeta una de esas manos, frunce el ceño y se concentra en lo que hace al mismo tiempo que le transmite su propia fuerza. El joven moreno seguía sus movimientos. - Ahora sécala... - le tendió un trozo de tela azul. Se sorprendió de verla. Todo en aquellos días era blanco, gris, pardo y negro. En sus vidas no era ya normal ver color. Tan solo había comenzado a verlo cuando las mejillas de su precioso sureño se sonrojaban. Dick reconocía que le encantaba hacer que eso sucediera. Iba a preguntarle de dónde había salido aquello pero un vistazo a la mirada perdida de su chico le dijo que por ahora era mejor dejar el tema de lado. Aunque la curiosidad le estuviese matando. Volvió a pasar el trapo húmedo por la herida. De nuevo, Gene siseó de dolor.




 

  * Tranquilo... - murmuró. Le sonrió suavemente y mientras secaba le acarició la mejilla. - Eres muy valiente, ¿lo sabes, no? - ahí estaba. El carmesí en su piel. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. - No te hagas el tímido ahora. Eres consciente de ello y no me lo vas a negar. Condenadamente valiente. Con un valor que raya la temeridad. - Ahora tornó las vueltas y el oficial al mando que era salió a relucir. - No necesito eso, Gene. Te lo voy a repetir tantas veces como sean necesarias. Me alegro que salvaras a Willis. Sería de necios e hipócritas negarlo pero no quiero que vuelvas a repetir una acción así jamás. No sé en qué momento te has creído inmune a las balas y, en cierta forma, me alegro de que hayas comprobado que no es así. Porque te juro que lo que te dije es cierto. Si te mueres te mato...




 

  * Es mi trabajo, Dick.




 

  * Tu trabajo es mantener viva a la tropa. No sé cómo lo vas a hacer si te haces matar. ¿De qué me sirves herido? ¿De qué me sirves muerto salvo para enterrarme a mi en vida? - Gene frunció el ceño. No le gustaban esas últimas palabras. - No ponga esa cara, cabo, se lo digo muy en serio. Vuelve a hacer eso y serás sancionado. Y ni todo el amor que siento por ti evitará que suceda.




 

  * ¿Me azotarás? - Gene intentó quitar hierro al asunto que ya se estaba poniendo incómodo.




 

  * E incluso te ataría a la cama. - le respondió irónicamente. - Gene, por favor, tómatelo en serio. Soy tu capitán, no me puedo permitir prescindir de alguien esencial para la moral y la salud de todos. Y estoy empezando a comprobar que lo que siento por ti dista mucho de ser algo que vaya a acabar una vez finalice la guerra. Quiero que dejes ese coraje para cuando vayamos a necesitarlo de verdad...




 

  * ¿Y cuando será eso? - murmuró algo sobrecogido por el peso de lo que Dick le estaba diciendo.




 

  * Cuando tengamos que afrontar el futuro juntos.




 

Gene suspiró al tiempo que comenzaba a abrocharse la guerrera.

 

  * Siempre ha sido así, Dick. Desde mucho antes de que llegase siquiera a Georgia.




 

  * ¿Qué quieres decir?




 

  * De alguna manera, muchas veces... me he sentido prescindible.




 

  * ¿Y esa absurdidad? ¿Prescindible? - semejante locura no cabía en la mente del pelirrojo. Alguien tan asombroso como Doc prescindible.




 

  * No es fácil saber que soy como soy... haberlo sabido siempre. Y la gente como nosotros, Dick... somos prescindibles. Algunos más que otros, claro.

  * ¿Pero tu te oyes? - el pelirrojo no podía creerse todo aquello. - Gene, eres el tipo al que estoy regañando por hacer algo tan generoso como no pensar en su propia vida cuando tiene que salvar la de otro. Tu trabajo es curar no esquivar balas, no poner en peligro tu integridad pero lo haces. Que no me gusta es cierto pero que desde luego eso hace que no seas, ni de lejos, prescindible es tan verdad como que cada día amanece y anochece... ¿Sabes lo que me atrajo de ti?

  * No...

  * Cuando Moose fue herido me vi atrapado por tu mirada. - le vio fruncir el ceño. - Había tanta indignación, tanto fuego, tanta pasión que me pregunté qué se sentiría siendo el que provocara todas esas emociones pero no porque te enfadases conmigo. Nunca jamás me sentí atraído tanto por otra persona... Y para mi, e insisto, métetelo en la cabeza, eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido nunca. - Ahí estaba, de nuevo, el sonrojo en su pálida piel. Y él, como siempre que sucedía inevitablemente se inclinaba sobre él para apoderarse de su cuello atraérle hacia su cuerpo y besarle. Lentamente, con dulzura y un amor tan grande e irrompible que casi daba miedo.




 

Dick sabía que eso era lo que les estaba asustando a ambos más de lo que eran capaces de reconocer. ¿Como podrían seguir adelante si sucedía algo? Si se perdían el uno al otro. A veces amarse dolía tanto que costaba respirar. Pero, también, a veces, luchar contra esos sentimientos les dejaba directamente sin aliento.

 

Era por eso que el oficial se había rendido hacía tiempo. Como sabía que de igual manera había hecho el sanitario.

 

  * No lo vuelvas a hacer. - le susurró. - No puedo vivir sin ti. Por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo. - sus labios rozándose, sus frentes unidas. Gene le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos. Finalmente asintió.

  * Lo prometo.

 

 

* * *

 




 

 Doc le vio salir de la estancia. Cuando se supo solo cogió su petate y rebuscó en el interior. Sacó, finalmente, unas cuantas cuartillas, un lápiz y comenzó a escribir:

 

 

 

 

“ _Queridos papá y mamá:_

 

_Hace unos días fui herido. Sé que cuando me alisté os asusté. No hace falta que me lo dijerais con palabras porque lo leí en vuestros ojos. Temíais que lo sucedido con Jean Paul me hubiera hecho perder el deseo de seguir adelante. Realmente lo único que anhelaba era ayudar en algo. Y, sí, si me costaba la vida tampoco se perdería mucho._

 

_¿Cuánto habéis luchado contra estos pensamientos? No estoy muy seguro pero creo que desde siempre, ¿no? Y, sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico aquí he encontrado el motivo más grande que nadie puede hallar para desear seguir con vida._

 

_Se llama Richard Winters. Es pelirrojo, tiene mil millones de pecas, tantas que me es imposible contarlas. Los ojos de un hermoso color agua marina. Una gran sonrisa que me llena de calor. Un corazón inmenso._

_Es el capitán de la compañía donde sirvo. Estoy convencido que seguirá ascendiendo porque cuenta a su favor que es un oficial valiente, inteligente y con un gran sentido del deber, del compromiso. Creo que no he encontrado, aún, nada que haga mal._

 

_Y encima es sexy a rabiar._

 

_Sé que ahora estaréis riéndoos. Como lo hago yo. Y que os resultará increíble que lo haga porque hace mucho que no escucháis mi risa. Pero es cierto. Él ha devuelto la alegría a mis días. Y no hay nada que no fuera capaz de hacer por él._

 

_Papá, ¿qué opinas de que tu hijo se haya ligado al líder de una de la compañías con los hombres más valientes y profesionales de todo el ejército? Las águilas aulladoras nos llaman porque surcamos los cielos y volamos a través de ellos para llegar al suelo. Como muchas veces os he descrito la adrenalina de saltar al vacío es abrumadora. Una sensación tan estremecedora como la que experimento ahora al reconocer que lo que siento por este hombre no es solo algo pasajero._

 

_Lo noto en mi interior. Y espero que os alegre y os haga sentir orgullosos el que vuestro hijo haya sido capaz de hacer lo que desde que él fue asesinado me negué a sentir. Estoy enamorado. Real y verdaderamente enamorado._

 

_Y, lo mejor de todo, soy correspondido._

 

_Así que aunque sabéis que seguiré arriesgándome en pos de hacer lo correcto como siempre me habéis enseñado no debéis preocuparos en demasía. Tengo intención de salir con vida de esta contienda._

 

_Para que aprendáis a quererle casi tanto como yo le quiero._

 

_Vuestro hijo que tanto os echa en falta, Gene Roe._

 

_P.D.; Por favor dad a Luc y Enma sendos besos y abrazos. Y si vais a visitar la tumba de la abuela no hace falta que le digáis nada. Sigue viniendo a verme en mis sueños._

 

_Os quiero."_


	5. Porque eres mi hombre...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aprendí que no quiero tener que decir: "Cuando fui tu hombre".

Lew se encontraba apoyado en la mesa de su despacho degustando un nuevo vaso de whisky mientras escuchaba a su mejor amigo al otro lado de la línea. Dick no solía tener ese tono preocupado pero le entendía. Si había algo que le quitase el sueño al antiguo mayor de la Easy era que su pareja sufriera. Siempre había sido así y siempre sería así. Llevaba trece años siendo de esa manera.

 

Comprendía el estado de Eugene. Una profesión como la que tenía era una prueba constante de la fortaleza de sus nervios y, en algún momento, era lógico que saliera a relucir el enorme corazón que tenía y lo mucho que ofrecía de sí mismo en cada uno de sus pacientes. No podía ni imaginarse como habría sido para él tener cara a cara al engendro que había golpeado hasta la casi total muerte a su propio hijo. Desvió la mirada hacia la foto de su vástago sintiendo que se le erizaba el cabello. Ya tenía 17 años pero seguía manteniendo en su mesa de despacho una de cuando regresó de Europa y recobró la relación con él. Si de algo se enorgullecía y, había pocas cosas de las que lo hiciera, era de no haber permitido que aquel joven se convirtiese con el tiempo en un completo desconocido.

 

  * ¿Lew, sigues ahí?




 

  * Sí, lo siento, Dick. Decías que quieres llevarte a Gene a algún lugar en el que pueda desconectar pero que no se te ocurre ninguno que pueda agradarle lo suficiente.




 

  * No le gusta demasiado la playa y detesta las grandes ciudades como New York o Los Ángeles... no estoy muy seguro pero lo que sí sé es que le tengo que sacar una temporada del hospital sino quiero que acabe perdiendo la cordura.




 

  * ¿Tan grave es?




 

  * No le viste el rostro cuando entró en casa después de agredir al tipo ese. Estaba desquiciado. Y exhausto.




 

  * Se me ocurre una cosa... Hace un mes más o menos fui a atender unos negocios a West Virginia y me pasé por Huntington para visitar a Ron y Car me hablaron de John Martin y de lo bien que le va. Ha montado un rancho de ganado en Montana, enorme según tengo entendido, quizá podrías llamarle y refugiaros allí.




 

  * ¿Montana?




 

  * Está lo suficientemente alejado de cualquier sitio como para que pueda desconectar y oye, quizá incluso podríamos hacer una pequeña reunión de mandos... si Martin acepta, claro, que para algo es su casa.




 

  * ¿Acabas de casarte y ya sales corriendo?




 

  * Grace va a pasar unos días visitando a unos amigos en Europa y me deja libre... - rió Nix rememorando la capacidad de su reciente esposa de valorar cuando dejarle espacio para esas escapadas que él también necesitaba en algunas ocasiones. - Me apetece veros, Dick, sinceramente.




 

  * Está bien, hablaré con John y si acepta secuestraré a mi novio para llevarle hasta allí. Te mantendré informado. Gracias, Nix... - un bufido fue toda la respuesta que Lewis necesitó para hacerle saber al otro que entre ellos sobraban las disculpas y los agradecimientos.

 

* * *

 




 Gene se sentó en la sala de médicos intentando encontrar cinco minutos de respiro. Le dolía la cabeza con fuerza y ni aún los dos calmantes que llevaba en el cuerpo habían surtido efecto. Dereck había insistido de nuevo en que cogiera días libres. Comenzaba a meditar que en verdad era lo único que podía hacer si quería servir como debía a sus pacientes. Hoy había vuelto a gritarle a otro y, esta vez, sin razón. La mujer se echó a llorar ante la dureza de sus palabras y él se sintió culpable y no encontró forma adecuada para disculparse. Tan solo procurar que se encontrase lo mejor atendida posible.

 

Pero estaba perdiendo los nervios y sí, era cada vez más evidente que alejarse era la única solución. Suspiró llevándose la taza de café a los labios y bebiendo un sorbo corto de aquel brebaje horrible. Sonrió suavemente. Aún así, aún siendo un horror, estaba lejos de ser aquella cosa insalubre que bebían en las trincheras de Bélgica.

 

Se levantó finalmente de donde se encontraba y fue en busca de su jefe que se encontraba revisando una radiografía con la misma levantada hacia una bombilla...

 

  * ¿No sería más fácil mirarla en la pantalla de luz? - preguntó irónicamente. El hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, con gafas, barba oscura y poblada desvió la mirada hacia Roe. Frunció el ceño. Reconocía en el nativo de Lousiana a uno de sus mejores médicos y, a un buen amigo.




 

  * ¿Qué ves en ella? - le preguntó. - No tengo claro si esto es una mancha o qué... - Gene cogió la prueba, la estuvo observando unos minutos y finalmente habló.




 

  * No pinta bien... para mi es una mancha en el pulmón izquierdo. ¿Qué paciente es?




 

  * Rebeca Smith, la mujer de 35 años del box 4. - el facultativo guardó la placa en el sobre depositado en la repisa que había frente a ellos. - En fin, ¿qué has pensado hacer, Gene?




 

  * Acepto...




 

  * Inteligente decisión. Ve a personal y rellenar los documentos que Ginny te de... - Antes de volver a su quehacer depositó una mano en el hombro del moreno. - No voy a discutirte los días, tomate lo que crees que necesitas y cuando te encuentres mejor, con fuerzas renovadas regresa y vuelve a sernos de utilidad, de completa utilidad.




 

  * Dereck siento mi falta de profesionalidad de las últimas semanas...




 

  * Mientras no se vuelva a repetir. Todos tenemos derecho a agotarnos y, Dios sabe que este trabajo no da tregua.




 

Tres horas y medias después salió por la entrada del servicio de urgencias con una suave sonrisa asomando a sus labios. Pasear por la ciudad es una de esas actividades que le ayudaban a despejar la mente. Lo solía hacer caminando de regreso a casa, aunque esta no estuviera precisamente cerca del hospital pero así propiciaba también encontrarse en buena forma y desear por encima de cualquier cosa voler a ese pequeño apartamento que hacia tiempo era su rincón del Edén particular.

 

Iniciaba el mes de mayo y caía una fina lluvia que humedecía sus oscuros cabellos. Avanzaba con las manos embutidas en su chaqueta de algodón de color verde. Unos agradables 15 grados hacían grato el andar aún con el agua cayendo.

 

Cuando por fin alcanzó ese tan deseado destino y abrió la puerta una suave toalla blanca se depositó sobre su pelo. Sonrió. Esta también era una de sus tradiciones. En días como aquel, Dick le esperaba para secarle con movimientos suaves pero enérgicos, luego se dejaba quitar la ropa que caía desperdigada por todo el suelo sin importar mojarlo y acabar sumergidos en un mar de sábanas haciendo el amor durante horas. Esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

 

Y en esas ocasiones, después del sexo. Después de los besos. Tras la pasión solía soñar con un recuerdo que atesoraba en lo más profundo de su alma y su corazón. Aquella primera vez que estuvieron juntos sin la prisa y la vergüenza de ser pillados. Aquella primera vez que se miraron a solas a los ojos y se amaron con la franqueza de sus cuerpos desnudos como testigos de caricias que 13 años después seguían sin tener fin.

 

Y también una vez soñó. Dormido en uno de esos camiones camino de cualquier rincón de Europa. Arrebujado en su abrigo sintiendo el frío clavarse en mi piel. Una vez soñó que todo acababa. Soñó que después de años compartiendo la cama cuando una de sus canciones sonaba en la radio no se oía igual. Que cuando sus amigos comunes le hablaban de él solo le causaba dolor porque cada vez que escuchaba su nombre su corazón se rompía un poco más. Y sabía que había sido porque fue demasiado tonto, demasiado joven como para darse cuenta de que debía haberle comprado regalos y caminar con él cogidos de la mano. Que debía haberle acompañado a fiestas familiares y de otra índole cuando se lo pedía porque tan solo quería bailar con él.

 

Y soñó que le veía bailar con otro. Comprendió que el orgullo, el ego, sus necesidades y, a veces, su manía de imponer sobretodas las cosas las responsabilidades hicieron que un hombre bueno y fuerte se fuera de su vida. En ese sueño trataba de arreglar el desastre que había provocado y que sabía le perseguiría cada vez que cerrase los ojos.

 

Fue el primero en decirle que se equivocó y que aunque probablemente era demasiado tarde estaba frente a él pidiendo perdón por sus muchos errores deseando que tan solo supiera que esperaba y deseaba que ese nuevo hombre le comprase el cielo, que le cojiese de la mano, que le acompañase a cualquier sitio sin tener siquiera que pedírselo y, que bailase con él. Porque sabe que adora bailar y, a él, había tantas veces que se le olvidaba. Que no le daba importancia.

 

Que haga por él todas esas cosas que debió hacer cuando fue su hombre.

 

Se recuerda despertando sobresaltado, con la respiración agitada y sudando. La mano de Babe en su muslo le trajo de nuevo al mundo real de aquellos días. Le miró y vi sus ojos confusos clavados en los suyos. Recuerda que preguntó qué le había sucedido y que tuvo que tragar saliva para poder murmurar un _nada_ tembloroso que por lo que pudo apreciar no le convenció. Porque su ceño fruncido y como apretaba con más fuerza la mano sobre su pierna le transmitieron de una forma sorprendente un grato sentimiento de calidez.

 

Pocas veces lo dirá en voz alta. Y tan solo a él en contadas ocasiones. Y sabe, ahora como entonces, que es un error. Que las palabras no dichas se pierden en el tiempo para no recuperarse jamás. Pero Babe es esa persona que sabe permanecerá ahí aún cuando Dick pasase. Porque suceda lo que suceda la amistad que les une es imperecedera.

 

Dicen que los amigos son esos hermanos que Dios olvidó darnos. Está convencido de que es así. Una mirada y les sirve para saber cuando están bien o mal. Así que muchas veces sus silencios, su cabezonería son una tontería porque él lo sabe. Ese jodido pelirrojo de Philadelphia lo sabe.

 

Su vida estaba, y ahora seguía así, inundada de pelirrojos.

 

Recuerda que pensó eso y recuerda que los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa que se contagió a los del otro. Su brazo abandonó su extremidad inferior para cruzar sus hombros y atraerle hacia él.

 

  * A falta de pelirrojos de Pennsylvania buenos somos los de Philadelphia.

  * Me sirves... - murmuró entonces.

  * Vaya gracias _._ \- Y ambos se echaron a reír.




 

Por eso cuando Dick le mira al entrar en casa y le dice que le lleva lejos de aquí asiente. Irá a bailar con él las veces que sean necesarias. Llegó el momento de olvidar sus responsabilidades. Cogerle de la mano y dejar que le lleve con él allá donde le quiera llevar.

 

Se acerca a él pasando sus brazos por la cintura del que fuera su oficial de mayor rango. Y el ladrón de su corazón. Si algo no ha variado es la diferencia de estatura y que siempre se tiene que poner un poco de puntillas para hacer lo que ahora hace. Besarle, primer suavemente y a medida que pasa el tiempo con pasión mientras le va desabrochando el cinturón y bajando la cremallera de los pantalones. Y murmurando un _te quiero_ cuando separa la boca de la suya para coger el aire necesario, el aliento que necesita para atacarle de nuevo.


End file.
